Penny For Your Thoughts
by duh its me
Summary: Oneshot, ChiharuKyo, the two basketball players go out on a walk that leaves Eniwa panicking. SUCKY SUMMARY


"Don't cross this line or I'll kill you!"

Okay, he had to admit that might have been a somewhat harsh. But...

AIZAWA WAS A GIRL.

He couldn't seem to get over that small piece of information. Sure, he had suspected it all along but it was quite a shock to suddenly see you supposedly male roommate with boobs. And now he was having sexual fantasies about her...

WHY HIM?!

"You perv." Kyo said, her face red as a tomato and steadily getting redder.

But he could see that she didn't like the line of duct tape separating the room.

That freaked him out just a little bit.

'Cause this was the crazy girl that had chucked a bar of soap at him, smashed his face in with a basketball numerous times and had walked to a completely different school to talk to his ex-girlfriend. Who knows what that insane little mind of hers would cook up next. He certainly didn't want to find out.

Okay, well, maybe he did. Just a teensy weensy bit.

He'd never admit it, but he had a crush on her. A fairly large crush at that. He had thought he was gay for a while, but once he found out her true gender, well, he was okay after that. Kinda.

He couldn't help staring at her. Now that he knew she was a girl, he thought she was actually pretty darn cute. And she was nice. And funny. And she played basketball really well. And her laugh was pretty. He could go on for hours about what he liked about her... but he could go on for hours about what he DIDN'T like about her, too. For one thing, she was insane. Completely insane. And it was an unhealthy kind of insane. Not good for her or the people around her. And she really pissed him off sometimes. And she had a bad temper. And she was extremely violent. But...

Those flaws just made him love her more.

If only he could kiss her! But he was too shy. He could never do it. But he really really REALLY wanted to. Her lips looked so inviting... And he wished he could see her in some kind of dress. Or skirt. Or ANY kind of feminine clothing for that matter. It was a little creepy to be in love with a girl who looked like a guy.

"Hey, Aizawa. Wanna go for a walk? I need some fresh air," he said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure!" She smiled at him and he melted. So cute!

They walked out of the dorm and into the cool night air. She spread her arms out and ran across the pavement, her laughter ringing in his ears. "This is great, Eniwa! It's soooo nice out!" He smiled at her and she blushed, and then turned away to hide the fact that she had blushed. Bud he had seen it.

Could this mean that she liked him, too? He could only hope.

After six or seven minutes of awkward silence, he noticed they had somehow wandered all the way to the park. The cherry trees were in full bloom and moonlight filtered down through the branches to reflect off of the small lake. It was a truly romantic setting.

Great. Just great.

A couple was talking by the lake, then the two of them kissed, holding each other close. He heard a soft sob next to him and was surprised to see that Aizawa was crying. Tears fell to the ground and she rubbed her eyes, trying to stop.

"Why-why are you crying?!" he said, his voice high-pitched with panic and worry. Crying girls freaked him out.

"It's just... I w-want to be l-like that! I w-wanna be a n-normal g-girl again!" she cried, her voice shaky and slightly unstable.

Perfect.

He had a crying girl in front of him (one that he happened to like quite a lot) and he had absolutely no clue what to do. "N-now, Aizawa, calm down. It'll be all ri-" he began, but was cut off by a loud wail from Aizawa. She was practically balling now, her pretty eyes puffy and red from all her crying. This stupid walk was getting worse by the second. "Um, um..." he frantically searched his pockets for a handkerchief or a tissue or some other object she could use to blow her nose and wipe her tears away. When he found nothing he sighed. Of COURSE he wouldn't have anything. He was an idiot for thinking he would. Her sobbing was starting to get louder and he panicked again. What the hell was he supposed to do?!

Since he had no other obvious choices, he did THAT. That dreadful THING that he had been avoiding till now. He... he...

He hugged her.

He pulled her small, delicate body close to his and stoked her hair. She jumped a little at the sudden embrace but snuggled closer to Chiharu, crying into his chest. He comforted her. He bent down and whispered kind words in her ear. Wrapping his arms all the way around her small frame, he kissed her forehead and smiled. She looked up a t him and started to cry again. But this time, the tears were from joy instead of depression.

"I love you, Chiharu!" she cried. It was the first time she had called him by his first name.

"I love you, too... Kyo." That was the first time he had called her by her first name. He kissed her again, this time on the lips. She kissed back and he smiled, breaking the kiss. He looked down at her beautiful face and grinned.

He was in heaven.

And he had just kissed an angel.

Chuckling, he said, "C'mon, shorty. Let's go home."


End file.
